


Malteasers

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night with France and Scotland, Scotland is innocently eating Malteasers but the way she is doing it is making France sitting position rather uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malteasers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMagicMeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMeep/gifts).



> For the lovely Meep that puts up with me every so often as well for when she was in a need for cheering up.

Scotland was sitting comfortably on a luxurious sofa with her legs crossed with a packet of malteasers in between them. She was at France’s house and was looking very out of place in the lavish living room as she was wearing her frumpy comfy clothes. She had said to him, when he was looking at her clothes with disdain once that if he loved her then it should be at her best, her worst and everything in between. He had huffed and agreed, though to make it up to him she had said that he could dress her up for one date without complaint once every second month.

They were currently watching ‘Moulin rouge’ as it fulfilled the love requirement for France as well as it being set in Paris and it had a Scottish actor in it which Scotland was very happy as she tended to like any movie that had a Scottish actor. Throughout the movie she had been tossing them up in the air and catching them in her mouth successfully each time. France would see the motion each time a would follow the motion of Scotland tilting her head back, extending her throat, and opening her mouth to capture the chocolate covered honeycomb ball then swallow.

Each time she did the action his eyes would follow and he would shift as for some strange reason it was making him excitable. She had caught him staring at one point and raised an eyebrow at him in question. He polity coughed against his hand and turned his attention back to the movie, her unspoken question left unanswered.  Something she wasn’t exactly too happy about but left him be until she caught him doing it again. “What the feck is wrong? Do I have chocolate on my face or something?”

"Non non!" He replied in shock at being suddenly spoken to. "Nothing wrong at all! Your face is lovely as always"

She didn’t buy it. “So why do you keep staring at me?”

"Don’t I always?"

She twitched her nose as she grumbled a yes and reached out for more malteasers and noticed the sudden shift in weight from France. She licked her lips and watched as his eyes followed suit causing a sly smile to show on her face. “Would you like a malteaser?”

"Ah erm oui" France turned to face her properly.

"Say ah" she did the action as well and waited till he did it as well before tossing a well aimed malteaser into his mouth. She giggled as she had chucked two and ended up hitting on the nose with the other. "Sorry love"

"Let me try mon chardon" she grinned as she put the packet between them, happy that she had gotten a really big packet for that night, thinking that it’ll take awhile for France to get it right. So with the movie forgotten they proceeded to throw malteasers into each others mouth, laughing whenever it missed the others mouth, for most of the night till it got down to the last one.

France smiled as he got an idea into his head as he shifted closer to her. She tilted her head confused by his action until he placed the malteaser between his lips and then knew what he was getting at. She grinned up at him as he knelt and tilted his head down with a knowing gleam in his eye. He did this action purposefully so that she had to tilt her head back to expose her neck to him.

Scotland leaned up a little to capture the malteaser with her lips even though he had teasingly pulled back a few times till she got it, before kissing her ever so gently with his hand holding her hair against the back of her neck only to deepened it when the malteaser was gone. Though her grin was gone she had a soft smile on her face that France loved so very much as it was much rarer than her grins. “Should we retire to the bedroom?”

"Mm… na, I’m comfy here" Scotland smirked as she dragged a surprised France back down onto the sofa to kiss him senseless and do other pleasurable things.

 


End file.
